Moon Light
by AliSweety
Summary: What if there was no Bella? And Edward wrote the story? Well, let's find out shall we?ALL THE CULLENS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I WILL SAY IF THERE ARE OTHER CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. I DO NOT OWN JACOB
1. Finding Out We

**Moon Light:**_Finding Out We Are Moving To Washington_

Sitting in my room, reading my favourite book of all times. Twilight. Written by Edward Cullen, but he also used his name as one of his main characters. I am a total nerd as some people would say, to be in love with a book character. Edward Cullen is so gorgous, I can't help it. Besides, when your desperate like me, there's no other resorces to life then living in books. My Mom calls me for dinner so i get up and grab my mini squirt gun. Even though I know this book off by heart, I still want to read it. I put my squirt gun in my belt loop of my jeans and head downstairs. My Mom goes to take the book away and I pull out the squirt gun. I say difiantly "Don't touch the book, and no one will get squirted..."

She laughed and added "Well, you already know it off by heart, why do you need it? Anyways, we are having an important discusion tonight, please put the book down."

I groaned and put it on a save shelf. then we sat down for dinner and started eating. My father spoke first. "So, Ellie, your mother and I have been discussing this for a long time, and we want you to know what you think about it. We are moving to Washington."

My heart skipped a beat. I was going to be closer to where that gorgous vampire who I have addored for so long's home in the book. I started to cough a bit. "Wh-where?"

"Anywhere you would like, Elle, we just need to move somewhere else, we have been all over Florida, and every other state. It's time for Washington. Where would you like to move to?" my Mom asked me. She is pretty stupid...

"Forks!!! It is a small town, but I would love to live there!!!" I blurt out.

"Why Forks? You might not even be able to find a job there." My father questioned.

I started to go red. "Because of Twilight Dad, I really want to live in Forks..." I whispered. "Besides, I can still get money off my poetry and songs."

He sighed. "Okay, Elle, you are going overboard with this. But I guess we will. Besides, we can always pay for a beautiful mansion to be built for us. We have too much money anyways."

Once I tieded up my dinner I ran up stairs, grabbing my Twilight book and slammed the door close. I squealed into my pillow. I whispered into my book. "Edward... I'm coming for you... I wish you were so real..."

Then I heard a voice in my head say: _Well hurry, I am still waiting for the real Bella to come..._


	2. Getting Settled In

**Moon Light:**_ Getting Settled And Finding An Incredable Place_

We are in Forks now. It is August so school is starting soon. I can't wait. I will know how to get everywhere in this place. I really love the outdoors. I might go exploring to see if it is exactly how I imagined. I wonder if I can find a way to that meadow Edward too Bella... Oh well, first, unpacking. Which wont take long. I put up my Twilight posters. I made my bed- which was covered in twilight pillows and bedding- and unpacked my clothing.

A few days me and my dad go for a drive, I am so siked I want to find that meadow so bad, if it is real that is. It is so beautiful here. I love it. I have my hiking boots on, a hoodie sweater, black jeans, normal studded belt, a black tube top and a long sleeve v-neck. In my backpack I have a rain coat, some granola bars, some water in a re-usible bottle, my camra and Twilight. Unlike Bella, I am able to hike, but I am still a klutz. "Okay, dad, I will call you when I am done. The stop is right there." I said eagerly.

He said again. "Elle, you really need to grow up, out of books. Especailly that book..."

I ignored him. I got out, swung my back back over my shoulder and took off. I don't know why i was running, I had all the time in the world. Oh well. I slow down, then I hear a crack of a twig. Must have been a squirrel, or something. I continue walking. I took out the book to get an exact trail. With in minutes, I had reached the gorgous meadow, my eyes filled with tears as I looked at it. How I loved Edward... but how he is so unreal. I took out my rain coat and laid it down on the ground. I lay on the coat and stare up the somewhat clear sky. I then sit up and start to take pictures. I swore I saw someone. I looked up. But no one was there. _Now Elle... what are you thinking... he is all in your head..._

After a few hours in that beautiful place I packed up and called my Dad. I beat him to the stop and sat wiating. The whole time I could just imagine Bella and Edward there. I am so jealous... I will never find anyone. Then that voice again: _You will soon my dear... just you wait..._ I swore I smelled something sweet in the warm breeze of August...


	3. First Few Days

**Moon Light:**_ First Day_

I get out of my new pick-up truck. Much like Bella's but only newer... much newer. It was a beautiful day today, the sun was shining and everything. But if edward was real he wouldn't be here... I sighed. I went to my first class, knowing exactly where it is. I sat at the back and started to write poetry. It was science. Well, doesn't really matter, but that was the first time Bella saw Edward. I am genuis anyways. I sat alone that class. But that was fine. I made friends with a guy who looked a lot like Mike Newton. It's probably all in my head. But oh well. My day continued on boring, it clouded over before lunch.

I went to the cafeteria and sat down alone at a table. Josh- the boy who looks like Mike- joined me. We ate in silence. I glanced in the direction of someone watching me. But no one was there. I sighed and finished my lunch, I didn't talk much, I told Josh that the momment he said Hi to me.

I went to bed that night, my window open. I closed my eyes and I listened to the wind. I difted off to sleep. But I swore I felt a cool breath on my face, that smelled so sweet. But when I opened my eyes, there was no one or _anything_ there. I sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, I went to science and started to doodle. I heard a velvet voice cough and say "You are in my seat..." I looked up and went wide eyed when I saw who it was. I nodded and moved over one. I knew I was red. I let my black curly hair fall in my face to hide from him. Edward Cullen. Or atleast his look alike. It looked EXACTLY how I imagened him, although, better. My breathing was so unsteady.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked, his velvet voice so soothing.

"Y-yes... I-i am..." I stampered. _Oh my god... he is so gorgous._ He must have noticed the book on my desk. Eclipse. He chuckled. I glanced at him through my hair. "Something funny?"

"Oh no, nothing at all... By the way, I'm Ed." he held his hand out.

I shook it very carefully, his hand ice cold, but like marble. No way. No way this is happening. I'm dreaming. Then his voice in my head agian: _Your not dreaming... Elle you are very well not._ I gasped a bit and ran out of the class. I locked myself in the bathroom. My head in my knees. _What is going on... I must be ill, no, I'm asleep and ill. That has to be it. I can not be meeting a vampire... no possible way._

I calmed myself down and went back to class and sat back down beside Ed. "I'm sorry about that... I haven't been myself lately, I'm Elle."

Then class began, just how Bella felt, I felt a surge of energy between Ed and I, although he was not avoiding me. Like he did Bella. He is so gorgous... the bell rang and I got up. I never saw him again for the rest of the day. But all I could hear in my head was: _I'm Ed..._


	4. An Unexpected Finding

**Moon Light:**_ An Unexpected Finding_

I am hiking again, to find that meadow. I think I made a wrong turn, oh well. I keep walking and I trip. I stumble, knowing I am going to fall, but I didn't, I was on my feet fine. It felt like someone had balanced me in the blink of an eye. But no one was in site. I sighed and conitued walking. I saw a someone brightish light a head so I walked towards it thinking that's the meadow. But boy was I wrong... What stood before me was this massive white mansion; and guess who I saw out in the back... Alice Cullen. I turned around but before I could walk away, she was right there. She put her hand on my shoulder. I was paralized. "Elle?" she asked. _How could she- oh wait... she can see the future... wait what am I talking about!?_

I turned around, I was paler then normal. "Y-yes? I-i am sorry, i got l-lost..." I stampered again.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, you know who I am. I am Alice, Alice Cullen. Ed told me that you nearly had a heart attack today in Science. I saw you in my vision. You were supose to come to Forks. You know _almost_ all about us all. Here in Forks, or any where else where we have lived, was not allowed to have the release or even know about Ed's books. But you can't say a word to anyone. Okay?" she said.

Next thing I knew, I woke up on a couch with Edward and Alice looking down on me. My heart started to race. _This is only a dream Elle... that's all it is... a dream..._ I saw Edward's golden eyes. His sweet breath on my face. "...Where am I..." I whispered, in a gasp.

"...At my house." That velvet voice again. Sent shivers down my spine.

"Ed! Your gonna put her in her death bed, hush for now!" Alice snapped. "Are you okay Elle? I think I said too much at once, that's why you fainted, and this is not a dream by the way."

"If you don't shut up, she will faint again." Ed muttered.

"... I need to go home..." I whispered.

"Oh! Please stay!" Aliced begged, it's like she is hiding something.

"... I can't though, I need to go home for dinner." I say, knowing they don't eat. Or atleast I thought.

"Eat with us!!! Please!!!" Alice begged, she seemed so eager.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay fine. But I thought you don't eat human food?"

Edward chuckled. "You can't always believe in what books say there Elle."


	5. Dinner With The Cullens

**Moon Light:**_ Dinner With The Cullens_

I could not believe what has just happened to me. I know I am not deaming on an account I have pinched myself multiple times. Carsile, Esme, Rosalee, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and last, but certainly not least... Edward. I felt so out of place with all their beauty. I kept my head low as they all got comfortable in the living room. Carsile was the last one to be seated. Also the first to speak. His voice also so smooth, but not like Edward's. "Now Elle, we all know that you know all about us, well, almost all about us. Alice saw you coming to Forks. She also saw that you wouldn't make very many friends. But We had to tell you that you can't tell anyone about our secret. Do you understand?"

I nod. "...Y-yes I do... but I still don't understand..." I say, I glance at Jasper, fear struck me from when he attacked Bella in New Moon.

"Do I scare you?" He asked, sensing my mood I assume.

"N-no..." I whisper going red again.

He boomed a laugh and said. "Edward here made me seem so weak in that book of his. Don't worry, I am under all control." He grinned.

"Edward had to do a lot to protect us, he also made my character so mean..." Rosalee frowned.

"Now now, enough of that, let's go have dinner." Esme said, getting up when she heard the 'ding' noise from the timer.

We all sat down to eat and the food was amazing. Esme is a beautiful cheff. The whole meal I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't dare look at him. Knowing my cheeks would start to flame. It made me wonder if he could hear my mind, or just be able to tell me things in it. Dinner consisted of honey garlic chicken, white rice, cut corn, and homemade bread. It was all so good. Rosalee liked to talk a lot. She seemed so interested in talking to me about my life as a human. It made me a little uncomfortable. When Jasper noticed this, he gave Rosalee a look. But no matter what I felt Edward's eyes on me. Oh my god... what if he _can_ read my mind...

"Thank you so much darling for coming to dinner with us." Esme said when she was cleaning up, which took only a fraction of a second.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Cullen..." I whispered, blushing a little again. I am mush worse for blushing then Bella.

"Well, I will take her home." Edward said.

I was quite shocked that he asked, he had been quiet al through dinner. I wish I knew if he could hear my mind. But the words repeated from earlier: _this is not a dream... this is not a dream..._


	6. A Walk With Edward

**Moon Light:**_ A Walk With Edward_

I grabbed my hiking bag that was put by the door and Edward and I walked out.He kept pace with me so easily.I stumbled often, but not because of my balance, because of his beauty. I have so many questions. But I was too shy to ask anything. By the looks of it, it was driving him insane that I wasn't talking. My probably was expecting questions, but can't hear my mind. Thank god. Then he startled me with his velvet voice "Would you please ask me something!? I know you want to, you have read so much about me in those books." he demanded.

"...Can you read my mind?" I asked shyly.

"... It's hard... only depends on your mood." he answered, relieved.

"So.. in a way, I am like Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Not quite, there was no reall Bella. There is no one for a creature such as me." he said, looking off into the distance with his carmel eyes.

My mood was undisided right now, I was happy, nervous, scared, and a little sick to my stomach. I didn't know where we were walking, he said we were walking home, but why do I have this feeling that we aren't? Oh well, more time with the man who I have read about and adored for so long. I can't wait to be the girl of his dreams... well, if I do that is... he startled me again but stopping right infornt of me and his teeth right up to my neck. My eyes wide, but I was not scared. Just shocked. "Do I scare you?" he asked, his velvet voice so soothing that it was hard to concentrate.

"N-not at all..." I inhaled. I am so much like Bella, I need to remember how to breath; when he is so close.

"... Why aren't you? How do you know I won't just suck you dry right now? Like Alice said, you don't know us _completely_." he whispered, his sweet delicous breath against my face.

"...I don't fear death." I whispered, looking away.

He frowned, backing away a bit. "Wrong answer my dear friend." He said and pulled me into a hug. That is deffinatly something he wouldn't do to someone who he didn't know. "You _should_ fear it." he sighed, and let me go.

I would neveforget that embrace. His muscular chest, so perfect, like marble. Just how he discribed himself. We got to my mansion all too soon, I didn't want this to end. I sighed and turned to him. I looked at his face, to make sure he is real. "I'll see you tomarrow in science..." then he was gone.

I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I let his voice play over and over agian in my head. _I'll see you... I'll see you..._


	7. A Pain Only Edward Can Cure

**Moon Light:**_A Pain That Only Edward Can Cure_

A couple of months have passed and I find out terrible news. I was adopted. I never met my real parents. Never will. I am up in my room crying my eyes out. My _mother_ and I got into a fight and she slipped. I am so upset. I take my first version of Twilight and hug it close, it almost falling apart in my arms. I cry, my tears dripping onto it. I whisper to it "...Edward... if you are real... come and save me... take me and change me... I need to get away... I want to be like you..."

I felt his cool breath on my neck once again. "I can't do that to you my friend... I don't want you to live with what I have to..." he whispered, holding me closely. Like a friend, but more.

I sobbed into his chest. I tried to ignore my mother scream at me that they are going out. I didn't even notice I fell asleep in Edward's grasp. The next thing I knew. Edward was shaking my shoulder awake. "Elle... Elle... wake up... something has happened..." his velvet voice sound so sincere and sympathetic.

"... What is it...?" I asked. Knowing I should be afraid. "What happened?"

"... Your parents got into a car crash... Your father died... your Mother is in the hospital... no chance of her living... I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this Elle..." he whispered, holding me close.

I could feel the tears rising again. "E-edward... please bring me to her, I want to say sorry before it is too late..." I whimpered. He picked me up like a baby and we rushed out through the rain, so fast that we didn't even get wet. We were at the hospital in a flash. I ran into the front desk. "Where is Loran Costinino? I'm her daughter... I need to see her." i said, tears in my eyes. They told me no problem.

I was in my mother's room. I looked at her wide eyed. I couldn't believe it was her... I heard her mumble "E-elle? My dear? I-is that y-you?" she asked. My eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Y-yes mom... it's me..." I whimpered.

"... C-come here... I want to tell you something..." She wheezed.

I obeyed and went to her side, I took her hand in mine. Tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mom..." I whispered.

"... Now now... so am I... please... live a healthy life... don't die this way... don't make the smae mistake I did..." she smiled. Then, her grip losened and the heart meter stopped. I sat there and cried for hours beside her dead body, I didn't call the nurses.

The following week at my parents' funeral, the Cullens have descided to keep a close eye on me. Not like they already hadn't. I took Edward off to the side to talk. i had to find the right words. "... Edward... please... I need you to change me... I am alone now... I can't stay with you guys forever as a human."

He looked away. "Elle... I can't do that... I won't do that to someone as pretty as you... you don't deserve this..." he said so soothing that it took the tears away from my eyes.

He bent down, turning his face back to mine, lifting my chin up with a hooked fingure. He placed his lips on mine. To my surprise, his lips were warm. But perfect. It was the only way he could cure me for now. But I will become like him... I will. _No you won't..._ his voice in my head again...


	8. Concert

**Moon Light:**_ Concert_

It was friday afternoon and Edward came up to me. He had an envolope in his hand. I walked over to him after I shut my locker door. He hid the envolope behind his back and smiled his famous crooked smile. I smiled back dazed, almost forgetting about the envolope. "Hey there beautiful. How are you?" he asked, his velvet voice still shivering.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked, still dazed by his beauty.

"Excellent. I have a gift for you." He grinned, teasingly putting his moulth to my neck, but only kissed it. "Sorry, not that my dear." he whispered straightening up again. Luckily we were always early.

"Awww why did you get me something? You know how I feel about gifts..." I frowned.

He hooked his fingure under my chin and lifted it, bringing his amazing warm lips to mine again. It has been months since my parents have died. Edward always took my breath away when he kissed me. It was like heaven on lips. I love him so much. I want to be with him for eternity. But that will never happen unless he co-operates with me. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "How did you feel about that gift?" he whispered teasingly. "Anyways, here." he said handing me the envolope.

I opened the envolope and my jaw dropped. Evanescence tickets, they are my favourite band! Oh my god... and for the front floor!!! Oh my god!!! "Oh my God!!! Edward!!! How could you get these!? They were sold out in July!!!" I squealed happily.

"I have my ways." he said flashing his crooked smile. "C'mon, we're going to be late for class."

I nodded then he took my hand. We started walking, I still had so many questions for him. Like, is there a Victoria, James, and Lourent? Will he leave me the way he did to Bella? Then his voice in my head : _No, I'd never leave you... ever... you are for me Elle._ Then his voice outside my head. "Elle, there are other vampires like Victoria and the others. But Elle, please, believe me, I would never leave you. One day... I promise..." then he leaned down and whispered in my ear "I will change you... but only when you graduate... and something else we will talk about much later. But the question is, do you want to stay with me?"

"Of course!!!" I sounded a little to geery. But hey, it's the truth.

We left it at that. As the day went along, I grew more and more eager to go see my favourite band in the whole world. I couldn't believe it! But there was so much I had to do for tonight! I have to change into my rocker self(which is pretty close, like, I just need my stud braclets and thick eyeliner) and go and meet up at the Cullen's house.

We are at the concert now. Front and centre. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest. Then fasle smoke went off and there she was. My idol, Amie Lee. The broke into my favourite song first "Going Under". I started dancing like I always do for rock. My curly black hair flung over my shoulder and I started singing along. Then I gasped as Amie Lee took my hand and brought me up stage. "Hey there! How would you like to sing with me?" she asked, I was shocked. I look at Edward. Damn him. He did this. I nodded then Amie sat down at the piano. I knew right away what song we were going to sing. My Imortal, my favourite song (other the Going Under). I went up to the mic, Amie had one on her piano. I took a deep breath and we both started singing. I didn't even realize Amie had stopped. Once the song ended, everyone was cheering. Amie got back up and stood beside me. "Your amazing! Here, have this!" she said happily but shyly, and gave me this Evenescence stuff.

"Thank you." I whispered and jumped down. I landed beside Edward and shot him a look, both thankful and hatred. I embarrassed myself so much. I moulthed to him that I was going to go put the stuff in my locker I had rented out. I walked through the crowd, not knowing someone was following me. I got out and it was still crowded out there. I walked in silence and found my locker. I then went to the bathroom to see how my make up was holding up. That's when I felt a chilly breath down my neck. I turned around and saw a tall man with black eyes, pale skin, purplish shadows under his eyes, beautiful black hair, very muscular and complete beauty. I knew right away what he was. A vampire. He grinned showing his white teeth. "Why hello there sugar." he whispered. He moved closer to me, forcing me against the sink counter. "Your pretty cute. You gotta boyfriend? I'm sure he'd be very upset if I did something nasty to you." his grin grew wider.

"Leave me alone..." I hissed at him. What was I thinking? Trying to escape a vampire? I'm crazy. I know I am. I didn't even notice until it happened, he had already had an arm around me. Making my body touch his. I tried to pull away, but it was as if I was stuck in a statues' grip. He grabbed my ass then tried to kiss me. I moved my head and said in a tone only a regular person would hear if they were in the room "Edward... help me!" then he started to move his fangs down my neck. Then I heard a growl and before I knew it, I fell against a wall. It stung a bit but I watched Edward fight the man off. Then the man just vanished. Then immediately Edward ran over to me. He sat me up and examined my neck. No bite marks. He then pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and whispered "I'm okay."

"You could have been killed... but I came just in time..." he whispered.

"C'mon, let's go back now." I smiled and kissed his warm cheek. Only his hands were cold.

We went back to the concert. Which lasted till like 4 am. I had so much fun but I was so tired. I started to get into the front, but Edward beat me. So I let him drive my chevy. Didn't matter anyways. I fell asleep on the way home. I knew this because the next morning I woke up in his arms. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I smiled up at him. "Hey..."

"Hey there..." he whispered. "I love you Elle... I always will... one day, when we are the same _age_ I promise I will change you, but no sooner then that. I don't want you to be in pain... I want to live with you forever."

_Forever._ Does that mean he will change me? I am so happy. "I love you to Edward... I want you to change me now. But I know you won't. So I will just leave it at that." I replied.

I went back home and lay down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling thinking. Does he really want to change me? I can't see that... Not from the way he did to Bella... _Bella..._ Maybe I mean more to Edward then Bella did to Edward in the book... I smiled softly and closed my eyes, dreaming of his strong, muscular arms around me and slowly drift off to sleep. I then hear his voice over and over again. _Forever... forever... forever..._ But will it be forever Edward?


	9. Jacob Black

**Moon Light:**_Jacob Black_

_**AN: Jacob does not belong to me.**_

There was no rule in the real world where the Cullen's had to stay out of the La Push. So we took a feild trip there. Edward said that the werewolves and the vampires live at peace. There were also vampires living in La Push. But they feed off of humans. I assumed the man from before lived here. I sighed softly and continued to look out the tinted window of Edward's volvo. He seemed irritated for some odd reason. But why? Then I jumped when I heard his stunning voice. "Damn it Elle! Say something! I can't read your mind right now.. It is driving me insane."

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

He sighed and look at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I love you Elle. Forgive me for yelling."

"I will always forgive you." I smiled.

Then we reached the beach from in the story. We got out and started to walk. We walked along the beach, hand in hand. His hands were cold, but that's it. I still couldn't get over his beauty. I love him so much. I sigh in happiness then I hear a growl from behind us. I turn around and see a HUGE wolf. I gasp and it tackled Edwrad. "Edward!!!" I shreik. Then I hear his laughter beneith the beast. The wolf backs off and turns human laughing. My jaw drops. It look _exactly_ how I imagined Jacob Black. The man walked over to Edward and helped him up. "Hey Jake." Edward said, still laughing.

"Hey Ed, who is this dazzling young woman here?" he asked checking me out.

I blushed as Edward replied. "This is Elle, she knows all about us, well, almost all. She read my books. She is my girlfriend." he smiled happily.

" I see. Well it's nice to meet you Elle." he grinned.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

_**AN: I'm sorry that chapter was short. I didn't know what to come up with. But I promise the next chapter will be better.**_


	10. Another Encounter

**Moon Light:**_ Another Encounter_

I descided to go to the mall in Port Angeles. I could spend all the money in the world. My parents were rich and they left me with 50 million. I had so many shopping bags. I had to carry a lot, but it was fun. I loved this indipendants. I'm not saying I don't miss my parents. I miss them a lot. But I just miss them. I was a cloudy day to day. But I didn't mind. I want into the store "la chatou" and tried on a dress for prom. I had to get the male manager to help me, becouse the female ones were occupied. I sighed seeing he was the only one. "Excuse me, could you help me sir?" I asked politely.

His hair hid his face, but he nodded and led me to the change room. I stood in the door way but then he pushed me in after whispering. "This time. I will get you." Before I knew it, he had sunk his fangs into my neck. I fainted, thinking this is the end.

I woke up I don't know how much longer ago, but I heard Edward's and Alice's voices talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I groaned a bit and opened my eyes. Everything was a blur. But then things started to fade in. I saw Edward's beautiful face. Along with the rest of the Cullen's. Rosilee was holding my hand. So was Edward. "Elle!!! Are you okay!? I am so sorry... I am so so very sorry... I should've gotten there sooner. I am so sorry..." I sobbed. I remember the first time I read Edward sob, I never would have thought it to sound so human. I sat up.

"...What happened?" I asked, it felt like nothing had happened.

Edward looked at me. He could tell that I couldn't remember a thing. So he explained. I sighed when he was finished. Then I thought if I would be beautiful like them, I got up and looked in a mirror. But I looked the same, except for my now carmel eyes, purple shadows under my eyes, and pale skin. I whispered to myself. "...I don't understand... I thought vampires came with beauty..." my voice hadn't changed either.

I frowned and ran out before anyone noticed. I was so fast. I couldn't believe it. I ran to the last place anyone would ever think of finding me. To Jacob Black. I found his house easily. I knocked on the door and he answered. He seemed stunned. "Elle? Who bit you? I can tell by your scent." I sighed.

"I don't know." I whispered. I flung myself into his arms. Hewrapped his arms around me and took me inside. I must have fallen asleep on his couch. I guess that was another thing that was different, vampires _do_ sleep. Jacob must have put a blanket over me. Jacob seemed a lot better outside the book. I sighed softly and hugged him good bye. Then I took off home.

When I got there. I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes thinking of what had happened. Why wasn't I the specail one who got to be beautiful? How come I wasn't allowed the joy of a beautiful life? Then I felt gentle hands on my back. I look up and see Edward. I moved to I was facing up at him. I go to sit up but he keeps me down. I blink for a momment. "...Can we talk please?" he whispered. Sounding hurt. I hope he didn't think I'd pick Jake over him.

"Sure." I say softly.

"...You were always beautiful, Elle, becoming a vampire didn't do much, you were always beautiful... So don't you for a second think that you were never even pretty." he whispered in my ear. His body ontop of mine now. I noticed I was breathing heavy now. For some odd reason. Not like I needed to breath. Then his beautiful lips were against mine. Kissing me so passionately. He had his fingures twisted in my hair and mine were twisted in his hair too. His body was fitting perfectly against mine. Then he pulled back. "Elle, trust me, you were always beautiful, beauty comes with being a vampire, you were already beautiful."

"...Thank you Edward..." I whispered and hugged him tightly. His words playing over and over again in my head. _You were always beautiful..._


	11. Damein

**Moon Light:**_ Damein _

(This is in Damein's point of veiw)

I almost had her that time. Damn Edward. I will get him if it is the last thing I do. I have this thirst for her so bad. Her blood is so sweet. So delicous. But now she is a vampire, there is no way to get to her now. Her sweet blood is gone. But I will now make her my mate. I'll take her away from Edward as he took my blood away. I was so close. But no, he had to come at the right time. I know exactly what to do.

I teleport to Elle's room and wait. I didn't wait long. She looked at me in horror when she saw me in her room. With in seconds I was right infront of her, her eyes locked on mine. Perfect.

(Elle's point of veiw)

I can't help but to just look at him. I got this feeling once our eyes locked. That can't focus. At all. Then before I knew it, I couldn't control my moulth or my body. I was in his arms. Smiling like we were a couple. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, body against body. He whispers in my ear "Now my dear, go tell Edward that you hate his guts and you will never speak to him. You found someone much more suitable for you." he grins. _No! He can't do this! I can't!_ But before I knew it I was at the Cullen's. I was crying on the inside. I went up to Ed's room and saw him that. I tried to fight for control. But I couldn't. I threw open the door and sure enough he was there. "Elle? What's wrong? You just left." he said worriedly.

"Edward, I don't want to be with you anymore. It's over. Good bye." my voice said bitterly as i cry in my head _No! No! No!!!_

(Ed's point of veiw)

Before I knew it she was gone. I didn't want her to be gone. _Why would she just leave? Did I do something wrong?_ I thought to myself, frozen in place. Then I blacked out. Not wanting to remember anything.

(Damein's point of veiw)

With in minutes she is back. I release my control of her and watch her fall to the ground. I kick her across the room. I pick her up by the throat and smash her against a collection of glass dolls. I laugh as I hear her scream in pain as clear liquid starts to come through her wounds. I lift her with her hair and kiss her lips. "How's it feel to be a vampire girly?" I laugh manicly. Then I start to cut her throat. "I'll let you _bleed_ to death here."

(Alice's point of veiw)

My eyes go wide as I picture this vision:

Elle being tortured and bleeding to death in her room. Another vampire there too. Slaughtering her. _But why isn't she fighting back? Poor girl. I must get Edward!_ I think and rush to his room. He is... crying. "Edward?" I whisper rushing to his side.

"Go away." he snarls.

"Edward, this is about Elle, she is---" I begain to say but he is already gone out of my sight. _Must have read my mind._

(Elle's point of veiw)

My _heart_ feels like it was released and I fall to the ground, not able to forgive what has started. Tears roll down my cheeks as I am kicked across my room into the wall. The man picks me up by the throat and throws me into my collection of glass dolls. I scream loadly in pain. He laughs maniacly as I scream. He lifts me easily pulling my hair. He presses his lips against mine and says laughingly "How does it feel to be a vampire girly? I will let you _bleed_ to death here." Then he cuts my throat many time with his nails. Also with his teeth. My vision starts to blurr and everything goes black. _This is the end Elle. You will never see your love again..._

(Ed's point of veiw)

I drag out my cell phone and call Jacob Black. He can destroy a vampire easier then I can. The call was short "Save Elle! Hurry!"

We both got there at the same time. We rushed into the room. I scooped the unconcoius Elle up off the floor, hoping it isn't too late. Leaving Jacob to slay Damein. _What has he done to you Elle, I am so sorry I didn't follow you. Forgive me. I love you Elle, please don't go..._


	12. Powers Unleashed

**Moon Light:**_ Powers Unleashed-Part One_

(Elle's point of veiw)

I awoke to Carsile patting my cheek gently like a doctor. _Well duh._ To my amazement I had no wounds, all healed. I groaned abit, still a bit swore from the beating. I closed my eyes and sighed as I then sat up. A set of arms wrapped around me. Edward. I opened my eyes to his gorgous face. I smiled softly, but all I saw was concern. "I'm okay Edward... I promise." then he hugged me tightly.

"You healed so quickly, Elle, I think you have the power of reguvanation(sorry I can't spell it). None of us can heal that quick... I am glad you are okay, I didn't want to lose you." he whispered.

I sighed softly, very happy. _But what powers could I possibly have? Could I have more then one? Or many? I guess I will have to wait and see..._ I looked at Edward and then I asked "Is Damien dead?" I ask softly.

He nods slowly, and then I notice Jacob. He smiled at me and I got up with complete grace. I descide to go out and see what other possible powers I have. I go over to a tree Alice just planted. Let's see if I can control earth. I stand near it and consentrate. I close my eyes and relax, imagining the small tree becoming a big willow. Then all of a sudden I am off my feet and raising high, I open my eyes. I am near the roof of the white house the Cullens and my self live in. I walk on the edge of one limb and into Edward's open window and tackle him from behind. "Hey." I giggled.

"Hey... um, how did you get in here?" he asks, curious. _Does she also have teleportation?_

_Sa-weet! I can read minds too._ "No, I don't have teleportation too, but I can control earth, and like you, read minds." I smile and hug him.

He smiles back and holds me close. I snuggle into his chest. He burshes the hair off my cheek as I lay in in arms. His kisses the top of my head and cradles me in his strong arms. "Is there anything else I need to know, Elle?" he askes, his voice still so velvot and gorgous to me.

"No, I don't. Not that I know of yet. But I will find out soon. But for now, let's just relax." I whisper in his ear and then I hear Esme's foot step's coming up the stairs. I then let go of him and sneak out of the window. I then make the tree go back to normal, my power is fanominom. I closed my eyes and went for a walk.

Then, I saw another vampire, with flaming hair. My heart would have skipped a beat if I had one. Victoria. I just feel it is her. I glare at her, she knows exactly who I am, I "reak" of her enemy, Edward. It feels like there is fire building up in me, and then, I realize why. My hands have fire balls in them. Amazing, what else is there? Then, Victoria charges. _I can't do this, I need help, Edward, I can't do this!!!_

**(Dodges computers, mouses and monitors Don't shoot me!!!)**

**AN: I don't own Victoria. I'm sorry this is so short.**


	13. The Fight To The Best

_**A Battle To The Best**_

I start to throw the fire balls at her with intense speed. It's like she can't even get to me, maybe I don't need Edward's help after all. I put both hands on the ground as she charges after the fire balls hit her. Two thick rutes came lashing out of the groundwrapping around her. She quickly slashes through them and comes barrelling out at me. I jump into the air, hoping that it will be high enough. I soon realized that I keep going up. _Stop._ I stopped and looked down. And there she was, 50 feet below me. Levitation, _fuck yeah!_ I start throwing fire balls at her again. I think I am in favour of this battle. Then, all of a sudden, out of no where; someone jumps me. I go crashing down, someone heavy. I look at who it is. Jacob Black.

"Like my little puppet fire girl?" Victoria says cackling as I fall.

We land with a painful crash, I can feel my bone sticking out. I consentrate and I am reguvinated. I then focus on Jacob. "Jacob! Please! Don't let her be your mind master! Jacob! It's me your friend! Elle!" I cry as I touch his shoulder and his eye go back to their normal dark brown. He gasps as he sees that I am bleeding from the fall, I hadn't even noticed. "Did I do that to you Elle?" he asks.

I shake my head. I don't want him to be upset with himself. He then notices Victoria, he pulls me behind him and starts snarling. "Leave her be. Or else." he growls.

"Jacob, I can t-" i start to say but then I am cut off.

"No, I let Damien get away with it, I trusted him. Then he hurt you, I ow you this much." he whispers, then, he changes into a wolf just like that.

He runs at Victoria so fast that _I _could barely see him. Then, she is down on the ground. My eyes go wide at how he is slaughtering her. I have never seen him so violent, is that how he killed Damien?

Next thing I know, Jacob is thrown past me. That's when I get pissed. No one gets away with throwing my friends. I got up and my eyes went wide. It wasn't Victoria. It was James. I pictured him just like this. I'm sure I can take him down. I make a bow and some arrows quickly using sticks. I then make then light on fire and they start to fire them at James. Soon after, streaks of water started to shout at him like bullets, turning to ice. _Is there a limmit to my power? For fuck sakes!_ As I am fighting James, a tear drips off my cheek and I see it float over to Jacob, landing on his lips. But then I focus on James again. I realize that he was throwing a tree at Jacob. I scream and put my hands out to catch it, hoping I would get there in time. But I failed. But, something did stop him. A force feild of some sort.

I then remember my witchology book where I learned that one spell. I hope it will work. "With dark in one hand, and light in another, you will create an explosion. With in that explosion, an angel is born. An angel that cantrol both the dark and light. Creating peace in both worlds. And ever shall the angel die, history will repeat it's self. And history is repeating it's self... Luz Oscura is reborn!"

I must have seemed like an idiot. I saw Edward in the corner of my eye. Then a dark cover hid all light from me, I started to feel emence pain. Maybe it did work. But I remember it being only for a certain ammount of time. I yell in pain. _Elle! Please be safe! _Edward screams in his head. Then all of a sudden the dark vanishes, and a blinding light from my body fills the forest. I look at myself. _Oh, my, god. _I had black angel wings and a black halo. I must have the powers of dark and light too. I think hard, my palms are filled with all of my elements and building up. Then it goes barrelling at James. He vanishes right before it hits him. It smashes against a tree, obliverating it. Then I fall to the ground, collapsing. Then all was black once again.

I awake in my bed. My wings and halo are gone. Edward is asleep in the chair next to me and holding my hand. Alice is beside me too. She sighs in releif as I wake up. "Thank goodness Elle!" she cries and hugs me tightly. Jacob is behind her. Smiling a sad smile though.

"I'm sorry Elle, I didn't see him. But thank you for healing me, it even left a scar it was that bad." he said.

I thought hard then remembered. The tear. Then I realize Edward us pulling me towards him. "Damnit Elle, why didn't you get me?" he asked so serious.

"I'm sorry Edward... forgive me..." I whisper.

"I forgive you, Elle..." he says kissing the top of my forhead.

**(AN: I do not own James or Victoria. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been so busy, forgive me. I love y'all.)**


	14. A Brother

**A Brother**

**(AN: Sorry i haven't updated, I had to think of a good one)**

I drive up to the hospital, to go talk to Carisle about some marks on my back. I get out and lock my car. I walk up to the doors and go ask for Carisle. I walk by the delivery room, and suddenly, i get very dizzy and kneel down. I look over to my side to a boy giggling. He is holding a baby. A girl by the looks of it, she has beautiful grey eyes, like I use to. I smile and go to touch the boy's head. But i faze through him. He then says looking at the baby. "Your so cute Elle Taglio! I am one lucky brother to have you. You'll grow up and be very beautiful. I wont let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

He then kisses her forehead. I blink. Then the spinning comes back and they are gone. I feel sick to my stomach. Carisle is right beside me supporting me a bit.

After I was stable again, I told Carisle about the marks. "Hm... very weird, turn around and let me see." he said softly.

I did so and lifted my shirt off because it goes right up to my neck. Actually, right up my neck too. I had felt them there when I was in the shower. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Well?"

His eyes look very lost. "Hm... it's in the shape of a snake... Well, I don't know what to say Elle, if it hurts or what ever, tell me." Then he walks out having to go to someone else.

I sigh and descide to go somewhere else. I go back to my house to finish packing what is left of my things. I go over to my Mother's jewelery case and take out a locket that has something in it, but it wont open. I've tried before when I was mortal. I descide to try and open it now. Still nothing. Then, i realize, that there needs to be a small key.

Few minutes later I have everything in my room at the Cullen's. Having the locket around my neck. I unpack everything in a snap, and my room is probably the most filled in this house. I see that no one is home so i go out for a drive. I get in my car, debit card in hand, and drive off to go to Lost Angeles.

I'm driving along peacfully, then it happens again, I am sucked back in time. I am stopped on the side of the road, the same boy running down from the orphanage. My parents walking away with a baby. The baby is me. The boy is yelling at them, but crying. "Please! Don't take Elle away from me! She is all I have left! Please!"

He has a key around his neck, and the baby me has a necklace... the locket. Then everything goes spinning again and I am back in my truck, I park next to the orphanage. "oh jeeze..."

"Can I help you mame?" a familiar voice asks. But I do not know it.

I think fo r a momment, whether or not to ask. I ask. " Was there a boy here, with the last name Taglio? He would be um...22 right now."

She smiles softly. "Yes, infact, he has a younger sister some where, she was taken away from here when she was 3 months old. He was here right up till he was 18. He lives in Los Angeles. He was such a d-"

"What was his name? Sorry Sister for seeming rude, but I need to know their names, sorry." I cut her off.

"Oh, well, his name, that's easy, Nathaniel. I'll have to think about the girl's name though... oh yes, such a pretty name. Elle."

I smile. "Thank you sister! Do you know where Nathaniel will be? It's important that i find him, I am Elle."

"Oh my! What a beautiful young woman you have turned in-"

"Sister, focus" I laugh.

"Oh right, he lives at the south end in the condo/appartment area. He has made a great life, far well dear. Do come and visit me." she smiles.

"I will Sister." I smile back and take off.

I know exactly where the condos are. I can't believe it, I have family. I am entering Lost Angeles now and start to go to the condos and appartment. I go by that one bar where Bella had been so stupid in New Moon. Anyways. I pull up to the condos and park. I walk inside and ask for Mr. Taglio's room number. I take the elevator up to the 7th floor and walk down the hall looking for his number. I find it. _Nathaniel..._ I raise my hand to knock on it. I fell sick to my stomach. I knock on the door and he opens it. He looks so shocked. When he is finally able to speak he says. " What brings a pretty girl like you here?" he asks, leaning on the doorway, not noticing the locket.

"You, my brother." I smile sweetly, taking off the locket, holding it infront of him.

He looks so dumbstruck, he is suddenly standing up straightish. He coughs, trying to find the right words. "E-elle??" He quivers.

I nod and smile. "Yes brother, it's me." I smile again.

He pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses my forhead. "...I am complete again... What are you doing here? Didn't your adoptive parents move somewhere else?" he asks, looking down at me.

"We moved here a few months ago... they died a few weeks ago..." I said, looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did you know about me? Let alone, how did you find me?" he asks.

"I'll exlpain, but inside? No one can know about what I am telling you..." I say quietly, looking around."

He nods and brings me in. Closing and locking the door. We sit down in what seems to be a living room, and he looks at me. "Okay, talk."

I nod. "Okay, well I just found out today. I was going through my mom's stuff and I found the locket, but couldnt open it. I went to the hospital to get these marks on my back checked out. I was walking by the birthing room and I had a sort of flash back. I saw a little boy, holding a baby girl. Saying how he will let nothing bad happen to her. He said he name. 'Elle Taglio'. Then everything went normal. I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't quite understand it. Then I decided to go shopping here in Los Angeles, and the same thing happened at the orphanage.

"But I saw my parents take me away from it and a boy running and crying, not wanting them to take me. When everything was normal, I talked to the sister and she told me. SO I found you."

He nods, he was staring at my eyes. "...Your eyes use to be icy grey, like mine. Now they are a dark carmel colour... contacts?"

I shake my head and lean in and whisper in his ear. "I am going to tell you. But you can not tell anyone... I am a vampire now... You may think I'm insane, but it's true. I want to make you one, dear brother... so then I never have to leave you... I will stay this age forever. But believe me when I say this. It is painful in a concious state, you feel nothing if you are unconcious. Please... come with me and meet my new family... My permanate family..."

He looked at me uneasy. "Elle... your ill. I can't believe this..." he says, fiddling with the key on a chain.

"Please brother, trust me on this..."

"...Okay Elle, I do.." he said quietly.

I smile. I am not breaking the treaty, because I am not on that ground. I lean over and bite his neck, sinking my fangs in, enjecting venom, it's so hard not to drain him, the blood tasting so good. I take my fangs out and whipe my lips. I look at him. he looks like he is being burned by the expression on his face. I sigh and ask "Do you wish to be unconcious?"

"Yes!" he whimpers.

I hit to mayjor pressure points on his neck, making him unconcious. A new power I have found is to make myself and others invisable. I hope the Cullens wont be upset... I take him to my truck and drive back to the house. I see Alice's and Jasper's cars in the drive way. _They'll understand... I know Alice will atleast..._ I park my car and pick up my brother. I bring him inside and lay him on a couch. Alice and Jasper are there right away. "Who is this Elle?" Alice asks, looking at the bite marks on his neck.

"My brother... I had to change him, he is the only blood family I have left..." I whispered.

"Once he is changed, I'm sure everything will be okay, let's just hope Carisle ain't gonna be pissed off."

I nod and kiss Nathaniel's forehead. I sense Edward coming in and turn around, he is snarling behind me at the new comer. "Edward! You need to relax! He is my brother! He is not going to hurt anyone... I bit him. But on on these grounds. Please, calm down!" I cry throwing my arms around him.

He relaxes almost immediatly. He hugs me, his eyes softening. I smile and kiss his cheek. He holding my chin with his hand and kisses me on the lips. i smile and kiss back.

_My life is finally complete... I am now officailly happy. Now I just need to wait for him to wake up._

**AN: yes, I know it's been ages, but i have been busy. Love yall**


	15. Awaken

Awaken

**(AN: I'm sorry I haven't added in a while. I couldn't come up with anything, but here it is!!!)**

(Nathaniel's P.O.V)

I woke up in a room with all white walls. Blurry figures of seven people standing over me. _Am I in heaven? _I thought. Then my vision became clear again. I saw my beautiful sister standing next to the five other people, who are also beautiful. A white hand is offered to me. I took it and the blonde man helps me up. I looked at my own skin, and saw the same result, pale-white. I open my moulth, my voice hadn't changed though. "...Elle... where am I?"

She smiled and laughed. "You are at the Cullen's house, this is our ne-"

But she was interupted by a tall semi-muscular man with bronze hair. "Your new family Elle, I haven't descided if I like him yet..."

_Get first impression..._ I thought to my self. Then he startled me by saying "Thank you." and gave me a crooked grin.

"Oh Edward! Please! He's my blood related brother..." she started to pout. Then Edward has sighed and turned.

"What ever." he spoke with no emotion.

Elle had squealled and hugged me like a bear, she was very strong. Then they had all introduced them selves. Elle seemed so happy with Edward, I hoped that they weren't together.

As the months went on, I learned to face people with out any problems with there blood. I couldn't even smell it. My looks stayed the same except for my eyes, they became the beautiful caramel colour, like the rest of them and my skin, which was now as white as snow. Edward and I had gotten into a lot of fights. I am starting to see it's hurting Elle a lot. I don't know what to do, I love my sister, but Edward _hates _me...


End file.
